Though the Sky Changes, Our Love Never Will
by HuesoftheMorning
Summary: A short, fluffy story of Nozomi, Nico, and Eli spending the day together.


They rose early in the morning, the stars shining brightly in the deep blue sky. Soft chatter filled the apartment as they got ready for the day, sweet kisses shared in the brief moments of stillness before they moved on to other tasks and gentle caresses passed along as they brushed past each other. Nozomi grabbed Eli by the hands and pulled her around the room in a light footed dance, humming a happy tune. Nico watched them from her seat on the counter, drinking her tea slowly and smiling as Eli's tinkling laughter floated through the air.

There was the barest hint of light on the horizon when they boarded the train, two brave stars still twinkling in the early stages of dawn. The ride was peaceful, the gentle rumbling and rocking of the train lulling Nico back to sleep. Her head rested comfortably on Eli's shoulder and her dreams were filled with the warmth from Eli's gentle embrace. Nozomi snapped a picture in secret, smiling fondly at the scene.

The pale purple sky cast the trees in a cool light, shadows crisscrossing the ground as they began their climb up the trail. Bags swinging from their shoulders, they stepped lightly through the pine needles and laughed as they stumbled over roots and rocks, unwilling to let go of each other's hands for the sake of balance. Nozomi sang along to the tune of the twittering birds, and Nico's high voice mingled with hers to provide a harmony that ushered in the morning.

Oranges and reds and yellows bloomed across the sky as the sun rose, and they sat at the edge of the clearing to marvel at the sight. Eli passed around water and food and they ate breakfast in silence, too awed by the display to find words worthy enough to break the calm atmosphere. Nozomi turned the peacefulness into something warm and vibrant when she threw handfuls of leaves in the air, giggling uncontrollably as they coated Nico and Eli and stuck to their clothes. They shared mischievous looks and returned the favor, pulling Nozomi to the ground and rubbing dirt in her hair and laughing as they let themselves get dragged down next to her.

Muddy and happy, they continued their trek up the mountain as the sky turned into robin's egg blue, the sun matching them pace for pace. They reached the summit at noon and stretched out on the grass, heads pressed against heads and hands grasping hands. Stories were shared, of childhood and dreams and wishes, weaved together with the thread of their memories. They fell asleep under the warm sun, breathing in the sweet air and feeling their heartbeats travel through their fingertips until they became one person, bounded together by love and trust.

The sun drifted down the sky as they slipped and slid their way down the other side of the mountain, shouts of laughter and surprise startling the birds as they fell over and over again on the steep slope. They reached the bottom, bruised and out of breath, and enjoyed dinner at the side of a bubbling stream. The water was cool and clear, and they splashed through it with the wild abandon of kids testing the limits of the first day of spring. Eli searched for flowers among the grasses and came back with a smile, holding out her findings for the other two to see. She weaved the stems carefully into their hair and into her own, and they took pictures so that they would always remember the way the pink and blue and purple petals fit so nicely together.

They shared smiles and hugs under the setting sun, their kisses growing deeper with the darkening of the sky. The first star shone high above them and they made silent wishes, knowing that their dreams had already come true. Nico grabbed Nozomi and Eli by the hand and tugged them down the last stretches of the trail, sticks and leaves crackling under her buoyant footsteps. Nozomi picked Nico up the moment they stopped running, wrapping her in her arms and spinning her around and around. Eli joined them, and they danced in circles until they were breathless and dizzy and warm with love.

The sky was a deep, deep purple when they finally returned home, and they collapsed onto the bed with tired sighs. Nozomi offered massages, and Eli and Nico relaxed under her talented hands. They curled up around her and pulled the covers up, and they all murmured soft goodnight's and I love you's as they drifted off to sleep. Their dreams were filled with memories of colorful leaves and a changing sky, and throughout the night their hearts were filled with the warmth of happiness.


End file.
